Valentines Day
by Golden-Garden
Summary: Konata has begun to realize her feelings towards Kagami, along with these feelings comes a a big problem, and now Konata must be ready to tell Kagami the truth by Valentines Day, unless she gets away with a lie. It has a bit of language so watch out for that if you are a younger reader.


_**Hello! It's Golden Garden And I've finally been INSPIRED! Which is always a good thing obviously. This is a yuri between Konata and Kagami from Lucky Star, I watched the anime a long while back, and just now I was reminded of it, so I thought I'd share my ideas is earlier in the year before they graduated! I hope you enjoy it. It's going to be just light little kisses, though there will be a fair bit of language in it. I don't know how many chapters but it will be pretty short, or at least that's what I aim for :P.**_

**Konata's POV**

*Whack!* A book slams down on the back of my head making me sit upright as quick as I can. Though it seems this time I've slept through class without getting caught, there is no escaping Kagami and her needs to go get cake with everyone after school. I look up at her pouting face. "Jeez!do you do anything besides sleep in class?" She asks sighing and raising her eyebrows at the end. "Hmm..." I start while I stop and think about it for a while. "Nope!" I answer standing up and smiling. I get a small whack on the head again making me pout. "It's one thing to hit a girl once, but twice? Kagami you devil~"I say lifting my hand to my mouth and giggling a little. She gives me an unimpressed face, "I'll apologize when I confirm that you're a girl." She then turns to Tsuakasa.

"Hey, are you ready to go yet? were waiting for you y'know." Her blunt remark makes the clumsy kitten panic and drop her notebook only to pick it up, and miss her bag twice while trying to put it in. "I'm moving as fast as I can sis!" She replies shaking a little as she stuffs everything into her bag. I laugh a little "Tsukasa you will never stop being so adorable, but man you are clumsy." I say to her making her pout a little as she closes her bag and we all turn going out the door.

We walk to the front where Miyuki is waiting for all of us. "All right let's go." Miyuki replies with her usual sweet voice. We all head off. The whole way there all Kagami can say is small remarks about how delicious the cake will be, and all I can do is reply with remarks about how she's gonna get fat. Along with the conversation I have a funny thought of a fat Kagami, making me giggle.

**At The Cafe**

We sit together in a booth at the small cafe and we chat our jaws off. "Hey isn't Valentines coming up?" Tsukasa asks using a curious tone. And Miyuki nods with a smile. "It's just around the corner isn't it." She states as more of an answer then a question. Tsukasa takes a bite of cake and nods along with the moe mouse. "I don't know you guys, Valentines is a full week away, that's close but it's not as if it's two days from now." Kagami replies with a sigh. "You just have no one to give a Valentine to so you don't look forward to it~!" I say and she reaches over the table just to pull on my hair, which makes me whine. "I'm sorry~" I say with a small giggle once she lets go and sits back in her seat.

"Love is stupid, so to make a whole holiday for it, God it's just so idiotic." Kagami tells us making us all get kind of depressed. Tsukasa looks up at Kagami and then turns her head to Miyuki. "I don't think it's idiotic." She says quietly before she turns her head away. The gears in my head turn for a couple minutes and I cant help but feel like something is odd in the air here. Then Miyuki looks to Tsukasa while the purple haired girl looks to her lap. "It's not like we cant give Valentines to each other, besides it's a joy filled day of love." Miyuki says trying to lift the air a little. I consider that it was just depressing for a second but that's not it. It feels like something I don't recognize from reality.

"I guess, but that doesn't change the fact that it's not as fun for people who don't have a girlfriend or boyfriend." Kagami's statement makes everyone freeze up a little, but I don't think Kagami understood what she was doing, so I forget about it. I set my hand on Tsukasa's and nod a smile to her. "That doesn't mean that we cant make it happy." I tell them and Miyuki nods happily with me. As soon as Miyuki and Tsukasa make eye contact they both turn away flustered but I discard any simplistic thoughts and look to Kagami who begins to eat her cake. "I guess." She says and we all go back to simple conversations.

I stuff my face full of cake and we continue our small talk. "By the way isn't there a test right before Valentines?" Tsukasa inquires, and Miyuki nods as a response. "That's what I heard, what are you guys gonna do about it?" Kagami asks with a sly smile, looking over at me and Tsu-chan. "Miyuki agreed to tutor me tomorrow, because she's busy today." Tsukasa replies happily. I stop for a second and think. "An over night cram session might not work..." I say with worry, and Kagami stares at me for a couples seconds. "Why?" She asks without any real care in her voice. "Well because they say it's for all subjects, and I don't know what we're doing right now in any of them, and trying to remember all of that instead of just the stuff on the test, it might make my head burst." I tell her in a blunt response and I begin to worry more and more. "Why don't you join us tomorrow for a study group?" Miyuki asks me happily. "I'm only free for the rest of today, my dad wants me to help him with a game tomorrow, and that's gonna take a long time." I tell her as I drop my chin to the table."Your dad is always crying whenever you leave him, so does that mean you cry a lot too?" Kagami jokes at me. "I never cry" I reply in a childish tone. "Well why not have Kagami help you?She was telling me earlier today about how tonight she was planning to study for a while and rush to bed early, how about instead she stays at your place over night and tutors you?" Miyuki's words fill me with hope and I begin to bribe Kagami.

**On The Way Home From The Cafe**

We all part our ways after some delicious cake and I take the cute beast Kagami with me, I managed to do so with bribes and lots of cake!_ 'And now my little Kagami is gonna tutor me!' _My thoughts makes me laugh.

We walk together not making much conversation. Arriving at the train station is a soothing matter, as there is almost no one there. We purchase our tickets and walk through the train doors.

Our train compartment is completely empty besides ourselves. The silence has begun to get awkward, and unlike my usual self I'm freaking out and don't know what to say.I feel a little bad about depriving her of her night, and she seems angry...Plus I'm feeling a little strange, being alone with her, makes me feel a little embarrassed. Kagami is just sitting there but my heart is beating fast and my face is probably on fire. _'Jesus Christ I'm such a damn perv!'_

I don't know what set it off, perhaps it's the fact that were the only ones here, or maybe I'm just a random spaz, but either way, I need to calm the heck down before she looks at me. Sure I've liked her for a long time now, but it was never taken seriously by either of us, I guess I recognized it, but I never meant for it to get in the way of something simple like a casual conversation!

Kagami sighs and I quickly panic, trying to regain my self composure. She lays back in her seat, arms behind her head and legs crossed. "You seem nervous, do you have something that's bugging you?" Her simple words send a shiver down my spine and I freeze for a second. "What's that Kagami? You sound worried about me~"I mock her without making any movements or looking her in the eye. She clicks her tongue and grabs my shoulder as she opens her mouth to say something. I quickly swat off her hand and stand up out of some unknown instinct in me.

"I'll take that as 'something is wrong, but there's no way I'm telling you Kagami'." She tells me as she stands up. My head starts spinning as she gives me a look that tells me she's hurt. The look of her hurt face makes everything I know fly out the sunset shines down on us and through the window, and even though it warms us both, it cant melt me out of place. We stand in silence and I cant think of anything to say to her. Her face keeps me stuck in place and my head is still spinning wildly until it starts to give me a headache. "Sorry, never mind." Her words come out normally but I can tell how much I have just hurt her. "No Kaga-!" I begin but she cuts me off as she sits down. "It's fine, you don't need to tell me if you don't want to." Her smash into my head and break me. I hold my arms and stand in place not wanting to hear such words. I want to fake a smile and go back to normal life, I want us both to forget this...But for some reason I cant do that.

I look to her, and see that she's looking to the other side of the train. My heart lights on fire and I bite my bottom lip. I didn't mean to hurt her just because I was getting caught up in a moment. My body refuses to let me move a muscle, my legs begin to shake, and my head starts to hurt like hell. "I just-" I begin talking but Kagami cuts me off again. "Look I'll help you with your school, then we go to sleep, and I leave in the morning with you for school, we don't need anything else, especially not needless conversation." Her words Rip my heart open and rub salt into the fresh wound. "Kaga-!" I start and she stands up with an annoyed look on her face. "I said we don't need small talk! In fact we don't need to speak at all!Just sit down and be quiet will you?!" She tells me and I can see on her face she regrets the harsh form of her words as soon as they fall from her lips.

She walks towards me with an apologetic look on her face. And as she opens her mouth the train takes a sharp turn. We stumble and fall over as the train begins crossing a bridge. She pushes herself up and holds herself up on her hands and knees, with my body splayed beneath her. "Sorry~" She groans as she rubs the back of her head. "For falling on you, and the conversation just now." She says making my eyes widen.

she begins to get off but I throw my arms around her body holding her in place. "Bakagami!" I shout as my voice cracks. "Don't go off on your own, making the discussion go however you like it to!I have stuff I want to say just like every other human being!" I tell her not letting her go. Tears are welling up in my eyes and we both move to sitting on the our knees, still on the floor. She looks kind of panicked for a second then she smiles. "What happened to the 'I never cry' Konata?" She asks me with words full of love. And I laugh a little waving my hand. "Oh be quiet!" I laugh, as I rub the tears from my eyes.

"So what do you want to say?" She asks and I look up at her. "Huh?" I ask trying to regain everything that just drifted away from me in the last two seconds. "You said you had something to say." She tells me with a giggle. And with that comment, I stop for a second. "Right, um..." With that I stop and think for a full minute. "It's not that I don't want to tell you, and it's not anything that's actually a problem, or at least I hope it's not." I say trailing off as I use hand gestures while I speak. Waving my arms for a couple seconds and trying to remember how to speak Kagami begins to reply. "If you don't not want to tell me then why don't you just say it?" She asks with worry painted across her face. "I just, need some time..."I tell her as I puts my hands on my knees and look down as I scrunch my skirt up in my fists.

"Then how about you can give me a date, and you have until then to tell me about it?" She asks and I nod thinking for a couple seconds. "How about Valentines?" I conclude my thoughts with this small comment I meant to say in my head, but there's no taking it back now without looking more stupid then I already do. "Right, after the group goes to the cafe, we can go to my place again, and I'll tell you there?" I say it coming more like an idiot trying to answer a question with a question. "Okay, I look forward to Valentines." She smiles at me, and we get up and sit on the bench, going back to small talk.

The small but sweet sentences she replies with reassure me. But now I've made a promise to confess to her on Valentines...I don't know if I'm lucky, or if I just dug my own grave, but one thing's for sure, and that's the fact that I'm now going to have to decide something. Am I going to lie to her and come up with something, or am I going to tell the truth and possibly ruin our friendship?

**At Konata's House**

We sit on the floor of my room and try to study at my small table. "Wow, looks like you can work hard when you want to." _'I don't know if I should take it as an insult or a compliment.' _I think to myself as we continue going through a set of flashcards she made for me while I did a small practice test for Social Studies.

"Okay, we've been working hard for a while now, I think a break is in order!" She tells me happily. "I think so too, it's already 7:00, we should have dinner." I tell her with a smile. She nods to me and we both stand up. "Do you want to play a video game or something, while I cook?" I ask her with a warm smile, which isn't very normal for me. She shakes her head and I can tell that I must look confused. "Nah, I'll help you cook." She tells me and I cant help but giggle. "Are you sure?" I ask her and she lightly hits the back of my head. "I can do dishes or gather ingredients." She tells me and I smile at her.

We walk downstairs and begin to gather cooking supplies together, while Dad sits in the dinning room watching a show about k-pop idols. "Hey, Konata which one of those girls do you think has more fans?" Dad's small remark makes Kagami sigh quietly. I walk into the dinning room and look at the two. "I don't know, I think that more guys are Sadists pretending to be Masochists, so they'd go for the Sexy Sadistic one first, but over time the Cute Masochist would have more fans." I tell him this so I can quickly go back to Kagami and not raise as many questions as I would from a simple 'I don't know'. "I guess you're right." He replies quieter as he begins to focus on the two girls.

I walk Kagami through the steps of the cookbook as best I can, and it turns out actually looking yummy.

Kagami sets the table with me and we all sit together for a nice supper. "Wow, you girls did a good job with the meal! I wish Yutaka wasn't on her sleepover right now, I'm sure she'd love to try this." Dad congratulates us both as he continues eating with us. I see Kagami's face light up with joy and I laugh to myself.

**After Dinner**

We sit together in my room with the lights on and window open. We both look outside at the night sky. "It's getting late, do you wanna go to bed?" She asks me and I laugh. "I guess I'll have to live the life of a normal person for a while!~" I joke at her and she pushes me a little. "Oh, please...You couldn't be normal if you tried!" She laughs pointing at me. "Fine let's go to sleep right now!" I hold a sly smile as I say this. We both turn and look around. "So..." Kagami begins as she looks around the room. "What're the sleeping arrangements?" She asks and I freeze. "Uh..." I stop for a second and turn to my tiny bed with a sigh. "We share?" I ask her trying not to look my crush in the eye.

Kagami lights up with a deep red blush. "Sure, sounds good!" She says before I get both of us pajamas.

"What kind do you want?" I ask her as I turn my head to face her. "Shorts and a tank top please, the pants would be too short for me after all." She comments with a giggle. I pout for a moment and fish out something for her to wear, and something for myself as well.

I find her a tank top with a Fullmetal Alchemist design on it, and booty shorts with a similar design. "This'll do I guess, but don't you have anything longer for a bottom?" she asks me with a slightly annoyed look on her face. "Don't you wanna match though?" I ask which causes her to look up at me. "Top and bottom I mean." I tell her and she nods before sighing and falling back on my bed length wise. I laugh to myself and get dressed in a High school Of The Dead t-shirt, though it's a little big on me, and some shorts to match.

I then turn off the lights and we both climb into the small bed. We face each other and hold hands as we shut our eyes. "Don't leave me until morning okay?" She asks and a tired voice. "You got it." I tell her with a yawn. For some reason I've become actually tired instead of the usual.

soon we're both asleep still holding onto each others hands, and legs entwined.

_**I think this is going pretty good so far, so I'd love to hear what you think~. I know that it's a little fast so far, and not a lot makes sense (Random Angry Kagami and such), but I assure you, I have no idea what I'm doing XD. I just wrote what came to mind, so I had no basic idea, and I'm hoping to take it a little slower, and plan things out better next chapter, so for now let me know what you like and dislike about it and I'll be sure to answer any questions you have in the next chapter. Also as you've probably noticed I don't have a spell check so forgive my grammar mistakes. I hope you look forward to some sweet lovey dovey stuff, and I hope you enjoy the sappy "It's Valentines Day Let's Confess And Live Happily Ever After Thing" But depending on my mood that might be completely destroyed and fed to the hounds so you'll have to keep reading to find out XD.**_


End file.
